traumerei
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Abstrak—ya, abstrak sempurna. Itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan pemilik iris biru itu kepada si penguntit berambut hitam.—Ymir x Christa, fluff samar


**Rating.** T

**Disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Summary. **Abstrak—ya, abstrak sempurna. Itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan pemilik iris biru itu kepada si penguntit berambut hitam.—Ymir x Christa, fluff samar

**Warnings. **Sedikit AR dan—tentu saja, spoilers ahead.

**A/N. **Hai, selamat datang kepada saya di fandom SnK—dan oke, melawan arus /plak

Ini akan menjadi salah satu fanfic saya yang akan membunuh writer-block saya sekian bulan ini. Oh iya, sedikit spoiler, mungkin? Ehehe.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**traumerei**  
2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Ia adalah Christa, Christa Lenz—memang, nama itu hanyalah sebuah bualan, ia tahu benar hal itu. Sekarang ia dalam masa pelarian, menjadi seorang prajurit, membuang jauh kehidupannya yang setara dengan isi Wall Sina—kemegahan, kemewahan, keamanan yang terjamin.

Christa sendiri memang tidak pernah menyesalinya, toh, buat apa hidup seperti itu? Lebih menyenangkan hidup di dunia luar, bebas, dan—

(_Di hargai, dan_ _bisa_ _cepat mati tanpa diketahui_.)

Tak lama, meniti harinya di kadet 104 militer, ia menemukan hal lain.

Ketika ia hendak menolong Sasha Browse akibat teater heroiknya yang membuatnya berlari terus-menerus sampai ia pingsan dengan membawakan air dan makanan, sosok gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya mendekat.

"Ngapain kau?"

Ymir. Ymir. _Ymir_.

Ia ingat nama itu, persis. Beberapa orang di hari pertama menyebutnya sebagai orang yang menyebalkan, pemalas—banyak kata-kata pedas lainnya. Nama yang asing—setidaknya baginya. Nama yang cuma satu kata. Entah kalau nama itu sebuah buatan belaka atau benar adanya.

"Di—dia sejak tadi berlari dan—"

Pandangan matanya tidak berubah, seakan mengintimidasi.

"Hoo. Jadi kau hanya ingin _berlaku baik_?"

Christa terdiam.

"Aah biarlah. Ayo bawa saya dia ke kasurnya."

Pertemuan itu sederhana—sangat. Tidak ada yang aneh dan juga tidak ada yang spesial, segalanya hanya sebuah kebetulan.

(_Ia menemukan Ymir. Gadis itu menemukan Christa_)

x x x

Hari-hari berlalu, dengan Christa tetap Christa. Idola nyaris semua orang—bahkan mendapat julukan 'dewi'—begitulah yang ia kutip dari Conny Springer. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menolong—karena itulah yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang 'Christa Lenz', tidak lebih.

Satu hal yang membuat perhatiannya saat ini adalah keberadaan Ymir sejak hari itu. Hampir, setiap saat Ymir selalu berada disisinya, membuatnya berada di bayang-bayangnya. Apakah itu juga sebuah kebetulan?

Kala itu, mereka berada di sebuah tanah lapang, musim panas yang cukup terik—hari mengumpulkan sampah bagi divisi 104, dan tepat di dekatnya, sosok gadis tinggi menjulang dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya hadir, menemaninya—lagi.

"_Nee_, Ymir?"

Jarang ia memanggil gadis itu dengan namanya, biasanya, Ymir-lah yang akan memanggil namanya—Christa, Christa—berulang-ulang. Entah memeluknya atau mengacak-acak rambutnya, kadang juga menyubit pipinya.

_Nee, Ymir, isi pikiranmu itu apa, sebenarnya?_

"Ada apa, Christa?"

"Kenapa kau—selalu ada di dekatku?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya membuat mata Ymir membelalak.

"Mungkin ada banyak… hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"...Entahlah?"

'Entah'—adalah sebuah _trademark_ dari gadis tertinggi di angkatannya itu. Ia selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan gantung, membuat semua orang terperangkap dalam permainan kata-kata dan pikirannya, membuat semua orang terlalu capek untuk berbicara dan melupakan untuk bertanya apapun padanya. Ymir itu abstrak, siklik, tidak jelas—ia tidak punya 'satu topeng'.

"Ymir, jawab."

"Sudah kujawab, kan? Entahlah."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kucari." Christa menaikkan nadanya. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, kan?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa—sesuatu yang menyenangkan atau sesuatu yang—tidak bisa kau terima?"

Lagi-lagi membalikkan pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Sabar, Christa, _sabar_.

(Namun apa jawaban yang gadis kecil itu inginkan dari si penguntit bersurai hitam?)

"Kalau aku pilih, 'yang tidak bisa kuterima'?"

Ymir tersenyum kali ini, tidak melontarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia sedikit menunduk, melihat ke iris berwarna langit yang menatapnya lekat dan penasaran. Christa sendiri tidak mundur, masih menanti—menunggu jawaban yang pasti. Tidak disangkanya, tangan Ymir merengkuhnya, cukup dalam, seperti tidak ada tanda akan lepas.

"Ymir…?"

"Ini jawabanku—mungkin?" ia sedikit berbisik di telinga Christa. "Aku—aku ingin melindungimu. Sosokmu yang kecil, sosokmu yang mudah hancur di tengah keramaian. Aku ingin terus berada di sini, aku _menyukaimu_."

Ini—

Apakah ini yang ia sebut sebagai sesuatu yang _tidak bisa Christa terima_?

Perlahan, matahari yang sedaritadi terik terganti oleh awan yang membawa hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam bumi. Masih dalam pelukan hangat itu, Christa terkunci dalam seribu bahasa yang tak tersampaikan. Ia bisa mendengar samar detak jantung itu—dari orang yang telah menghangatkan dunianya.

"Ymir."

"Hmm?"

"Tetaplah seperti ini."

"Hmph. Hujan akan membuatmu sakit, lho?"

"Tidak apa." Christa membalas pelukan sang gadis berambut hitam. "Kau—hangat."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
